A Dancing Performance
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: The smashers have been summoned to watch a performance. Random oneshot. T for language from certain dirty smashers. Can be considered romance.


* * *

Disclaimer: I own practically nothing.

A/N While playing Tourney in Brawl, I had to go up against Ike as Zelda. But while playing I oddly felt like I was dancing with him instead of fighting. This has been the ONLY time I have felt this with a character, despite my love for Link, and I know next to nothing about Ike except he's pretty hot looking-although I'm not a fangirl or anything, I'm just saying he's attractive-and has a good move-set. It was weird. ZeldaXIke seems better then anything else. I wrote this in honor of that odd moment.

* * *

The Smash Mansion sat down in the auditorium, a room that hadn't been used in months. The last time it was used was to introduce the newcomers to this season's tournements and the returning veterans.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu questioned Kirby who was sitting next to him.

"Piyo." Kirby shrugged.

"Yoshi!" The green dinosaur shouted excitedly.

The room was filling up fast. Donkey Kong and his nephew, Diddy Kong, ran on the walls as they entered. Marth scolded them as they 'accidentaly' pushed him down. Mario was talking to Luigi, who had been upset the last couple of days for some reason, quietly about something. Peach was jumping up and down squealing while Samus congratulated her on the fact that Mario and Princess Peach would be getting married next month.

"Foolish princesses, they give me migranes." Ganondorf pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Try kidnapping her." Bowser grunted.

Lucario sat as far away from the crowd as possible and the Pokemon Trainer awkwardly sat next to Jigglypuff. His fingers itched for the Pokemon ball. Roy looked around and whimpered at the fact that Marth was waving him to the empty seat next to him. Popo and Nana sat down next to Ganondorf and Bowser, who looked at the two as if they were just about to strangle the children.

"Think I can't take you on, Fox? Show your moves." Captain Falcon taunted Fox as they walked in.

"All I'm saying, moron, is that you've just been doing the same move repeatedly. It gets annoying." Fox sighed exasperated.

Falco nodded. "All you ever do is that fucking Falcon Punch."

"I hate you! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COMIC MEANT TO ME! AND THEN YOU STEAL ALL MY GLORY BY COMING HERE." Ness shouted as he walked in.

"Ness, don't you think you're overreacting?!" A distressed Lucas chased after him.

A blasting sound was heard. "I already said no!" Samus screamed at the injured Snake.

King Dede walked next to the ever annoyed Meta Knight.

"Hi Met-" Olimer started.

"Piss off." Meta Knight hissed.

The 2D horror that was Mr. Game & Watch waddled his strange way in.

"Hey Mr. G&W, where's Ping and Pong?" Wolf mocked him.

Mr. Game & Watch grabbed out a frying pan and hit Wolf in the head. R.O.B translated. "He says 'insert dirty word here.'"

Pit glided over to the three. "Hey, Wolf, what's with the big bump on your head?"

He growled and stalked off before glaring at Mr. Game & Watch.

Pit did what would be a high five if Mr. Game & Watch had five fingers. "Nice way to show him what we're made of."

Wario kicked an unexpected Pit, sending him flying across the room. "Whoops, my bad."

"Good job, Wario." Wolf, surprisingly, gave him a thumbs-up.

Toon Link sat on the other side of Ganondorf and laughed nervously. "Hehe, how's it going, Ganon?"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "I'm not out for revenge on you, I got over you awhile ago."

As if on cue, Link walked into the room and Ganondorf's eyes flamed immensely.

"Hey, Link, over here!" Roy called out, his voice filled with distress.

The ever silent hero sat down next to him.

"Thank god, you're here." Roy hugged him.

Link stared at him for a second, saying all in one look. 'What the hell happened to you?'

"Marth..."

Two hands flew out onto the stage and music played.

"Welcome to the auditorium, smashers!" Master Hand greeted pleasantly.

"What's up, homies? Fozzile my snizzle. Bark if you're my dog!" Crazy Hand shouted excitedly.

The audience blinked.

"What the hell did I say?" Crazy Hand turned to his brother.

If hands could sweatdrop, Master Hand would have done it. "Thanks for coming, everyone. Please remember that fighting is to be taken in either the training quarters or in a tournament! We present to you a special performance two of our smashers have been working on for a couple of months! Presenting, Princess Zelda and Ike!" He flew off the stage.

Crazy Hand stayed where he was.

"GET OFF THE STAGE!" Master Hand ordered from the sidelines.

"LLAMA!" And Crazy Hand was gone.

The music changed from the first song and was replaced a much slower tune. Zelda teleported onto the stage as Ike ran on. They took hands and began ballroom dancing as the smashers made their comments.

"Is this what they called us for?" Bowser snickered.

The Ice Climbers began to snore.

The two on stage glared at the voices' owners as they danced on. The music began to pick up and they broke apart. Zelda jumped into the air and came down on top of Ike's head, bouncing off again as if he were a trampoline. Ike jumped up after her and she disappeared in midair. She reappeared on the ground next to Ike and the two began performing what looked like fighting techniques but instead just barely missed each other. Ike danced around Zelda as she tossed around her magic in the air and all around. A flammable crate was put onto the stage by Crazy Hand who snapped his fingers.

The crowd held their breath at the sight of the crate.

But the two performers seemed unaware of the danger and continued their dancing. Ike sidestepped Zelda as she performed her regal fire spell and sent it towards the flammable crate. The crowd gasped as it exploded and once the smoke cleared Zelda was no longer dancing with Ike. In her disguised form, Sheik readied his throwing knives and sent them at Ike who dodged each one. This continued for quite sometime until he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared as Zelda gliding down. Ike caught her and tossed her into the air where she began her fire spell, floating down. With a 'hiyah' she let go of the spell that was sent towards an ultimate bomb.

"Oh shit!" Most of the smashers that spoke, shouted.

The bomb went off sending Zelda and Ike to opposite sides by the force. When the force had left, Ike grabbed his sword as he fell and punched the ground while Zelda went down head first and landed with a handstand. From her handstand, she cartwheeled to Ike and was thrown towards the crowd where she disappeared, a pile of leaves being the only sign that she had once been there.

On the stage she appeared once more and began bowing with Ike as the music faded and the crowd clapped.

"How did you guys do that?" Ness asked as they walked off.

"Lots of training." Zelda smiled. "You and Lucas shouldn't try it. It's far too dangerous."

"Don't listen to her, Docter Mario's here for a reason." Ike chuckled.

Toon Link overheard the chat and waved at Ness and Lucas. "Come on!"

The three darted off.

* * *

A/N: It was SO hard not to include Link alot in this story. FAQ.

1. Why does it take forever to get to the performance?

A. I was building the tension up.

2. Why is Link silent while Toon Link isn't?

A. If you've ever played Wind Waker then you know this answer. Unlike the previous Links, this one has actually spoken. His only dialogue in the game is not in text but while you are with a statue that can move or a person who you need to follow he shouts 'come on' in a cute-although it gets annoying after awhile-voice. Which is why I included him to say that in the story. ^_^

3. Why are Mario and Luigi talking/why has Luigi been upset?

A. Alright, first question. They are talking about TWO different things-one of these will answer your question-one of the topics are about how Mario's FINALLY going to get married to Peach. The second topic is the fact that the two are equal because Luigi's been pretty pissed about that. Can't say I blame him.

4. Can a flammable crate really explode if you use that move?

A. Yes and it does it REALLY quickly! Same for the ultimate bomb.

5. What are the songs?

A. The first song is the Melee Opening Theme. Which is really pretty if you ask me. The second one is Cumulus by Imogen Heap-an instrumental song-which is ALSO gorgeous. It reminds me of a Zelda song.

Alright, that's about it. And yes, I can do a mean Toon Link voice. COME ON!

Show your moves! XD

* * *


End file.
